popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikagami
Lyrics Nihongo 風の便りに泣き　想い遠く 月明かりに一人　また覗き込む ありし日の思い出が　呪縛のように絡み付き 永遠ではないその日々を　泣き濡れるその姿 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ 悲しみさえも　映し出そう 乱れ、乱れ、こころ乱れ 涙枯れようとも　色褪せないでいて 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ ふたつ並ぶ　叶わぬ想い 彷徨うだけ　漂うだけ 泡沫のように消える 時が止まったなら 色褪せないでいて Romaji kaze no tayori ni naki omoi tooku tsukiakari ni hitori mata nozoki komu arishi hi no omoide ga jubaku no you ni karamitsuki eien de wa nai sono hibi wo nakinureru sono sugata kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo kanashimi sae mo utsushidasou midare, midare, kokoro midare namida kareyou tomo iroasenai deite kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo futatsu narabu kanawanu omoi samayoudake tadayoudake utakata no you ni kieru toki ga tomattanara iroasenai deite English Translation English Translation and Long Version Translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Distant memories weeping within the tide of wind Once again peer into the moonlight alone Memories of olden days, entwines around like a curse Those transient days, the figure that cry over them Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you Shall I reflect even sadness Disorder, disorder, disordance in this heart Even if our tears run dry it will not fade Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you A pair of wishes never to be fulfilled, next to each other Merely wander and drift about Then disappear like floating bubbles If only time had stopped It will not fade Long Version 風の便りに泣き　想い遠く 月明かりに一人また覗き込む ありし日の思い出が　呪縛のように絡み付き 永遠ではないその日々を　泣き濡れるその姿 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ 悲しみさえも　映し出そう 乱れ、乱れ、こころ乱れ 涙枯れようとも　色褪せないでいて… いつかの雨のような　残り香と 柳の葉にも似た　揺れる黒髪 あなたの居ない刻は　水面のように歪みゆく 憂いの無き眠りへと　手を伸ばすその水鏡 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ 苦しみさえも映し出そう 流れ、流れ、水の如き 戻らない時よ　色褪せないでいて… 言の葉を紡ぎ　吹く風は清か 行く時の儚さを運ぶ篠船 彼方に消え去る　そなたの残像に 恋にもなれない思いを募らせ　眠るよ　眠るよ… 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ 悲しみさえも　映し出そう 乱れ、乱れ、こころ乱れ 涙枯れようとも　戻らない 君よ、君よ、愛し君よ ふたつ並ぶ　叶わぬ思い 彷徨うだけ　漂うだけ 泡沫のように消える 時が止まったなら… 色褪せないでいて… Long Romaji kaze no tayori ni naki omoi tooku tsukiakari ni hitori mata nozoki komu arishi hi no omoide ga jubaku no you ni karamitsuki eien de wa nai sono hibi wo nakinureru sono sugata kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo kanashimi sae mo utsushidasou midare, midare, kokoro midare namida kareyou tomo iroasenai deite itsuka no ame no you na nokori ka to yanagi no ha ni mo nita yureru kurokami anata no inai toki wa minamo no you ni yugami yuku urei no naki nemuri he to te wo nobasu sono mikagami kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo kurushimi sae mo utsushidasou nagare, nagare, mizu no gotoki modoranai toki yo iro asenaideite… kotonoha wo tsumugi fuku kaze wa sayaka yuku toki no hakanasa wo hakobu sasa fune kanata ni kiesaru sonata no zanzou ni koi ni mo narenai omoi wo tsunorase nemuru yo nemuru yo… kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo kanashimi sae mo utsushidasou midare, midare, kokoro midare namida kareyou tomo modoranai kimi yo, kimi yo, itoshi kimi yo futatsu narabu kanawanu omoi samayoudake tadayoudake utakata no you ni kieru toki ga tomattanara iroasenai deite Long English Translation Distant memories weeping within the tide of wind Once again peer into the moonlight alone Memories of olden days, entwines around like a curse Those transient days, the figure that cry over them Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you Shall I reflect even sadness Disorder, disorder, disordance in this heart Even if our tears run dry it will not fade The scent left behind that smells like rain from someday And black hair swaying like the leaves of weeping willow The time without you distorts like ripples on water surface The water mirror extends his hand toward a peaceful rest Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you Shall I reflect even suffering Flow, flow, just like water The time never to return, it will not fade… The blowing wind that spins words is clear A bamboo boat carrying the transiety of time Vanishing into the distance, into a distant afterimage Exasperate the feeling that cannot turn into love, sleep, sleep… Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you Shall I reflect even sadness Disorder, disorder, disordance in this heart Even if our tears run dry it will not return Dear you, dear you, oh dearest you A pair of wishes never to be fulfilled, next to each other Merely wander and drift about Then disappear like floating bubbles If only time had stopped It will not fade Song Connections/Remixes *Much like 雷君 and 紅焔 reference thunder and fire respectively on their titles, 水鏡 references water. *A long version of 水鏡 can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Etymology 水鏡's genre, SPIEGEL, is German for "mirror". Trivia *'水鏡' and printemps are the first unlockable songs of the second Phase of REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-'s Pastel Adventure colette Garden unlocking system. Both songs are obtainable at the start of colette Garden. **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, 水鏡 is playable by default. *'水鏡' was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on May 15th, 2013, as part of pop'n Walker's Phase 3. *'水鏡' is one of the unlockable crossover songs for GITADORA OverDrive on the 発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡 event. Music Comment The mirror makes love to a child. A thought is delivering and knowing. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Mikagami Jacket.png|水鏡's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Pop'n Walker Category:Crossover Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs